


Quirky Magic

by Pandorasbox24601, RobynInAHood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Shinsou Hitoshi, BAMF Bakugou Katsuki, BAMF Shinsou Hitoshi, Canon-Typical Violence, Dadzawa, Dimension Travel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sassy Shinsou Hitoshi, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), Time Travel, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings, bakugo katsuki has no people skills, bakugo-typical language, fuck the HSPCC, mild harry bashing, shinsou out-sasses harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorasbox24601/pseuds/Pandorasbox24601, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobynInAHood/pseuds/RobynInAHood
Summary: After being hit by a mysterious quirk a handful of UA students and two pro's end up in a strange land that uses magic instead of quirks.being stuck in this place brings new challenges for both the UA and Hogwarts students, neither group really knowing how to interact with the other
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 162





	1. these kids are trouble magnets

**Author's Note:**

> The two villains are both unnamed oc's that just fill the role of bad guy for this chapter 
> 
> "abc" - Speech
> 
> 'abc' - Thoughts

Nezu had decided that it would be a good idea for classes 1 A and 1 B to take a trip to another hero schools, it would give the students an insight into the different types of training programmes that other hero schools offered.

Despite UA's recent reputation a few of the other schools Nezu approached agreed to this joint training. However two full 20 student class would be a bit much to ask another schools to deal with so Sekijiu and Shota decided to split the classes into groups of 10.

Nemuri and Hizashi were more than happy to take a group each, something the Erasure hero was thankful for since it meant the homeroom teachers wouldn't have to do this twice or worse, his kids were left unsupervised.

The two classes were split evenly. Aizawa had his class draw lots where as Kan just split his class down the middle.

Once the four groups were sorted and they knew which teacher would be going with each group it should have be plain sailing. Alas no such luck.

Neito Monoma class 1Bs resident argument starter and showboat somehow managed to rub Tetsutetsu the wrong way and nearly started a fight.

Deciding that the two could no longer be in the same group Kan tried to swap Monoma for Shiozaki or Shishida but Midnight, the teacher taking the other 1B group, refused to take him on. No way was she going to babysit her husbands problem child.

Stupidly, Aizawa spoke up and said that Yaoyorozu wouldn't start any problems with the 1B kids so she and Monoma could swap groups.

Oh how he wished he'd kept his mouth shut.

That's how Aizawa got into his current predicament of being stuck on a bus with a bunch of rowdy teenagers and a childish chicken who wasn't helping to settle the kids at all.

He was actually winding them up more. The only reason Hawks was there at all was because Nezu had decided that an extra pro per group would be a good security measure. considering everything that had happened in the recent past.

While Aizawa could agree with that idea, having the energetic, loud No2 hero with him was NOT something he agreed with. At all.

"why so down Aizawa, this is gonna be a breeze" Hawks stated, giving a small flap of his wings to emphasise the last word

"I beg to differ" the older hero muttered, narrowing his eyes at the blonde "we are going Shiketsu Academy. The only interaction my kids have had with Shiketsu was the provisional exam and remedial courses where they obviously got pretty competitive, add the fact that a first year student from the academy and one of my students, who is in this group, got into a fight during that exam. I can't see this being 'a breeze' even if the two of them have come to some sort of truce"

Hawks just laughed at Aizawas worries "don't worry so much Eraser, I doubt they'll get into to much trouble. they're just kids".

Aizawa rolled his eyes and turned back to glare out of the window, not wanting talk to the other hero, who was grossly over estimating his students ability to 'play nice' with others. Just because they were stuck together for two weeks didn't mean that he had to like it.

Although he could admit to himself - and only himself - that most of his bad mood came from having to leave his daughter with Togata for the fortnight. Not that he didn't trust the boy, he just hated leaving Eri for so long.

He managed to ignore most of whatever carnage Hawks was causing with the kids behind him for a short while, only having to activate his quirk once so that could be considered a win.

But of course, trouble followed these kids like paparazzi to All Might so of course the 'peace' couldn't last forever. Almost half way through their journey the bus slammed to a stop.

A large man with what looked to be a bull or cow mutation type quirk smirked through the windscreen, his huge frame managing to keep the vehicle in place.

Hawks squawked at the sudden stop, the momentum throwing him from his perch on the back of the seat. He used his wings to stop himself from face planting the floor. This pushed him up to be next to the now standing Aizawa

"the hell? What's this guys deal?" he huffed grumpily, his feathers still ruffled from the shock of stopping so fast.

Unfortunately the winged hero's question was answered fairly quickly when the bull man used one of his thick longhorn's to smash the glass that separated them and a second villain appeared at his side

"who knew you could be so hard to track birdy" the second, smaller villain cackled.

'damn it' Shota thought, keeping his eyes on the two in front of him while making sure he was between his kids and their attackers 'of course its Hawks they're after. Why in Kami's name did Nezu think the number 2 was a good idea, the man isn't hard to miss and probably already has more enemy's than Endeavour'

The younger hero scowled at the two men, taking a small step forward to put himself slightly ahead of Aizawa

"you want me? Come get me then" he called, diving past the two villains and taking to the sky.

He crossed his arms, staying in the air with effortless ease.

The look in his eyes daring the two below him to make their move.

A few seconds of silence were broken quickly by the sound of rushing wind as Hawks dived, his two longest feathers wielded like swords.

The smaller villain braced himself for the coming impact but it never came. Before Hawks got within a few feet of the duo he pulled back up and landed a good distance away.

Not getting the message that they were obviously getting played into moving away from the children, the pair followed the blonde to continue their fight. Hawks took to the sky again, taunting the wannabe baddies.

The cow villain snorted as he rushed towards the hero, chucking small rocks at the bright red wings to knock him out the sky.

While Hawks was distracting the two villains Aizawa made quick work of getting the students off of the damaged bus. He'd almost succeeded herding the students away from the fight when Hawks' shout of "INCOMING!" had him looking back over his shoulder just in time to dodge the young hero

"What are you doing Hawks?!"

"I'll tell you when I have the answer to that" Hawks called back as he righted himself from his little rock related accident.

Before he could take off again the Large cow villain charged, horns lowered ready to skewer not the just the Number two but now also aiming for Aizawa and the students.

But Hawks wasn't toworried once he saw the erasure hero's scarf come to life.

Aizawa had the big guy distracted. Now for the little guy.

With a strong beat of his wings, he sent a wave of short sharp feathers towards the other. They almost made contact but instead of moving to block his attack, the villain just smirked and stamped his foot. This sent a burst of energy forward and the feathers just vanished.

'well, that's not good' the hero thought to himself, shocked at the sudden display of the mans quirk... whatever that quirk actually was.

Hawks was out matched and he knew it. There was no way he could beat the big guy in a battle of brute strength and the little guy could some how get rid of his feathers. He adjusted his hold on his feather swords, getting ready to make his next strike.

He couldn't give up yet. Not when the safety of the kids was at risk.

A loud cry came from behind him as Aizawa's opponent skidded across the tarmac after the underground hero had launched him with his capture weapon. Hawks allowed himself a small breath of relief, at least that guy wasn't near the students anymore.

Thank Kami for Eraserhead.

He spared a small feather from the back of his wings to go to the older hero, using it to gently nudge him backwards.

Thank which ever deity was listening that Shota Aizawa was a smart man and knew what Keigo was trying to tell him. As soon as he could sense that the others had moved further away Hawks charged, feet barely off the ground as he aimed a swipe at the little guys middle.

He was the brains behind the pair, his companion was clearly just the muscle, take this one out and the big guy will go down easy.

In theory that is.

Surprisingly the little guy took the hit and was knocked off his feet, sent straight into the closest wall. 

As he slowly got back to his feet, blood dripping from the slice across his stomach, Hawks headed for the sky again. Not giving the villain a chance to recover as he went back on the attack.

This time before his feathers could make contact, the Cow man attempted to tackle Hawks out of the sky. His quick reaction time of bringing his swords to block the mans attack was the only thing that saved him from getting the longhorn straight through his side.

Skidding backwards on his feet after the strong hit Hawks had to take a second to re-assess his plan of attack.

Unfortunately for him, these villains were determined not to give him a chance to do this.

The cow man lowered his head, stepping back half a pace with his horns pointing straight at Hawks 'not this time big fella' he thought, quickly shooting straight up into the air to avoid the charge.

But the larger villain never moved, instead a flash of blue light spread from the smaller's foot.

'huh, not what I thought would happen but at least I dodged'.

Before Hawks could even think of moving to attack again there was a loud horrified scream from behind him. One glance over his shoulder and he knew what had caused it.

Aizawa, Shinso, Kaminari and Ashiso were gone

Just gone.

With this revelation, there was a change to the surrounding atmosphere. The kids all looked like they were experiencing varying degrees of shock, terror or a mix of the two and who could blame them. This was not turning out how anyone had expected.

This couldn't be happening. How the hell could this happen.

Hawks trilled angrily; this was looking even worse than before. Now that he had to keep an eye on

the kids as well as fight these two, he was at even more of a disadvantage and not knowing what the smaller villains quirk actually did made shit twice as hard.

“you think we’re afraid of you second-rate villain wannabes?”

Hawks almost laughed at Bakugo’s confident snarl.

Bakugo, Kirishima and Midoriya had moved to stand in front of the group, protecting their classmates from the villains in front of them.

Todoroki stood only a few paces back as the second line of defence, his ice able to swerve around his friends if needed. A small smile found its way onto Hawks face.

These kids can protect themselves, they’re tough little bastards. He didn’t need to worry.

The winged hero shot another round of feathers toward the duo, aiming at the cow villain this time instead of the guy with the unknown quirk. These feathers were sharper and much larger than the ones he’d attacked with before, he wanted this fight over ASAP.

Now wasn’t the time to goof around, he needed to be serious.

His feathers chased the bull-man as he dodged and darted about, trying to avoid the blurs of red as feathers came at him from all angles. A few breaking away from the main attack to try and catch the other off guard.

“Gotcha” he said quietly with a smirk, as his feathers pinned the big guy to a nearby wall. He fluffed out his wings a little and spread out as many of his feathers he could spare without risking his flight. He sent the feathers raining down like little red knives towards the cow villain.

Most hit right on target, some missed but that was to be expected. He hadn’t really been aiming for a specific point, just wanting to inflict as much damage as soon as he could.

The villain groaned in pain each and every time a feather hit its mark.

Someone had unfortunately done their homework on the sensory abilities of Hawks’ ‘Fierce Wings’ because as soon as he had the opportunity, the cow villain lunged his head forward, grabbing a feather between his teeth and bit down. HARD.

The feather snapped between his powerful jaws making Hawks bite his lip to prevent crying out in pain and he immediately cut connection with that feather.

In the few moments that Hawks lost concentration the villain pulled out of the feathers grip, stomping his foot (hoof?) on the ground angrily.

Seeing the man free himself Bakugo was quick with an attack to keep him back. The small but powerful explosion worked just as planned, taking the big guy off his feet and making him cry out from the force and heat. Even the smaller villain grunted as he was caught by the edge of the attack.

However, the downside of the blondes attack was that Hawks hadn’t had the chance to move a lot of his feathers out of the inferno’s path. The ones he did save reattached to his wings and Hawks winced slightly seeing how many feathers he'd lost. No matter, he still had enough to allow him to fly just not as quick as he could before.

"You focus on keeping your group safe. Leave these guys to me" Hawks called to the teen, not looking at them as he spoke so as not to give the villains another chance to catch him off guard

"like I need you to tell me to do that" Katsuki snapped back making Hawks grin

'good, that's what I'm counting on kid.'

The bovine baddie dragged himself to his feet, snorting angrily as he glared at the group of teenagers. The smaller villain however, had a disturbing grin across his face "you can't stop us both bird brain" he cackled, turning to face Hawks a little more "your reign as number 2 is over"

"Tch" Hawks clicked his tongue 'he's planning something, he's trying to goad me into attacking them both at the same time. But why.' Pushing any doubts to the back of his mind, Hawks swooped. Feathers like daggers aimed at the more talkative villain.

If push came to shove the kids would know how to handle an opponent whose quirk was basically just brute strength, but he had a feeling that wouldn't be necessary.

The smaller villain laughed, running a few paced forward as if he was taunting the bird themed hero. But that wasn't what had Hawks on guard, it was the flash of blue light that flashed from his foot as he took his final half step forward. 

Then it hit him.

They were going for the kids

They were testing his heroic values - stop the bad guy or save the kids. 

As he spun round mid dive he saw Bakugo had realised this to.

The explosive teen quickly jumped into action. Spinning on the ball of his foot he aimed a kick at Kirishima, knocking him to the side "MOVE!" he yelled, using the momentum he gained from his kick to adjust his body position to shove into Izuku "GO! SHITTY NERD!"

To Hawks it was like it was all happening in slow motion. 

Izuku and Katsuki hitting the floor, trying to catch themselves so they could get out the way of the attack

Eijirou scrambling to get to his feet, unknowingly moving back into range of the attack

Then gone

The blue light hit the three kids and they disappeared. 

Just like his feathers. 

Just like the others had only moments earlier. 

Todoroki instantly put a shield of ice in front of his classmates, his left hand smoking as he prepared to take on the two villains.

Hawks landed by the youngest Todoroki's side and used his wing to gently nudge him back towards the others

"don't get careless. That's what they're counting on" he said in a hushed voice, trying his best to keep the anger out of his voice while talking to the teen "they're waiting for us to make a mistake so they can take advantage"

He gave the kid another gentle nudge backward, Iida taking the chance to try and calm/reassure his friends.

"stay back ok guys. I'm serious, these guys are bad news and I won't have anymore of you getting hurt" the pro glanced over his shoulder and flashed them his best All Might smile.

'The kids are really starting to panic. Endeavour's son looks ready to do something stupid and I highly doubt Ingenium 2.0 will be able to stop him when he does'

The soft sniffling from behind the icy wall brought Keigo out of his thoughts. He called his larges feathers back into his hands to use as swords once again.

"right, new plan kiddo's. I want you to get the hell out of here. We passed a town just under 3/4 of a mile back, head there and alert the police." He spoke firmly, glancing over his shoulder at them for a second. When he received a nod from Todoroki and Iida, Hawks launched himself back into the fight. 

Shoto watched for a moment as the Number 2 raced towards the villains before turning to his classmates "lets go. we'll only get in his way if we stay".

Monoma nodded slowly, shakily getting to his feet. The usually overly confident blonde had been uncharacteristically quiet ever since the fight had begun, understandably shaken by the battle before them. 

Uraraka however, didn't move. 

She had curled in on herself, her hands gripping her hair as she sobbed into her knees. 

Deku, her best friend, was gone.

Aizawa-sensei was gone and he was a pro hero... and Bakugo, the guy who never backs down and ALWAYS WINS was gone.

What hope did they have if the strongest of their class and their TEACHER didn't stand a chance

"Uraraka. we have to go" Iida spoke in a softer more calming tone than usual, although the way his voice shook gave away just how distressed he really was. But Ochako still didn't move a muscle, refusing to even look up as her friend spoke to her. Shoto frowned and nudged her with his leg to try and get her to stand

"get up. we need to move". When the gravity user still refused to move, Todoroki started to get annoyed "Now isn't the time to play games. we need to go. NOW!".

Still not getting a response, Shoto grumbled a little under his breath. He was just about to repeat himself when the 1B boy spoke up first

"we need to go. Hawks is a pro, if he says we need the police then that's where we need to go. Theres no point in sitting crying about the others. We need to keep moving. They're gone. We're not." He exclaimed, fear still evident on his face but he seemed a little more sure of himself than before.

That got a reaction. Ochako's head immediately shot up as she turned to scowl at Neito

"THEY ARE NOT GONE! STOP SAYING THAT!" she cried "Th-they'll come back. I know they will. THEY'RE NOT GONE! how could yo-"

**SMACK**

"Snap out of it Uraraka. We don't have time for this"

the rest of the group was silent as they took in what had just happened.

Todoroki had just slapped Uraraka across the face.

"get up and get moving. We've been training for situations like this. Hawks is the number 2 for a reason, he gave us an order so we should obey it. Stop sitting here whining like a child and GET MOVING" This was not like the Todoroki they knew. In fact, with his flames flickering like they were and the harsh look on his face... he almost looked like Endeavour.

After a short moment of silence, Tenya stepped forward slightly "Todoroki I don't think that- "

"no. Its fine" Uraraka's voice was croaky from her sobbing, wobbling a little as she stood "he's right. we need to do what Hawks asked us to"

Iida frowned a little but nodded slowly, letting her take the short lead with Monoma while he and Shoto stayed behind to stay between their friends and the fight.

Iida kept a close eye on Todoroki as the four students made their way away from the battle. He could tell the bi-quirked boy wanted to go back and help but Shoto had said it himself, they would only get in the way if they stayed.

He kept the steady pace Uraraka had set going, letting the girl collect herself and catch her breath as they got around everything littered across the floor (including the now heavily damaged bus they'd arrived on).

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Shoto glancing behind them every so often, making sure they weren't being followed.

With Shoto watching the rear it gave Iida a better opportunity to watch out for Uraraka, the girl may be strong but that didn't mean he couldn't worry about her.

Shoto kept his fists clenched as they 'ran' from the battle.

He could hear Hawks fighting behind them, keeping the two villains away from them as they headed back towards the previous town.

A quick glance behind him made him wish he kept his eyes ahead. With Hawks partnering up with his Father so often, Shoto knew a lot of the winged heros battle strengths (probably more than the HPSC would like) and long drawn out fights were not one of them.

Hawks was made for quick short battles where his speed and flight would make it a quick finish.

The number two looked exhausted, his wings were practically plucked bare and he looked rougher than he had when he and Endeavour had fought High End.

Todoroki shook his head and turned his head back to the group. Only moments after he did so there was a loud crash making the teen spin around fully to face whatever had happened. His jaw practically hit the floor.

Hawks had been thrown into a wall, one wing twitching slightly but that was the only movement.

  
That was the figurative match dropped into a powder keg. Shotos eyes narrowed as he rushed back towards the fight, using his ice to propel himself forwards with speed.

He hadn't heard it over the rushing sound of his ice but it only took a few seconds for his classmate to use his Recipro to get to his side and grab him by the wrist.

Tenya had felt the chill of the others ice and checked to make sure the villains hadn't changed to target them.

Nope.

Todoroki had darted back to the fight.

Knowing this could only end badly, Iida activated his quirk to catch up to his younger classmate. Going straight into a Recipro Burst was not his smartest choice, not his dumbest but definetly not the smartest, however it was the only way he'd catch Todoroki quick enough for them to still be a reasonable distance from the villains.

He sped to his classmate, grabbing a tight hold of his arm as soon as the bicoloured boy was in reach

"are you insane?" He snapped, stumbling a little as he cut off his engines a little to quick. Both boys skidding and sliding from the engine speed on the thin layer of ice on the ground.

"I'm not going to watch Hawks die just so we can run away" Shoto snapped back, glaring at the class rep. The two boys scowled at each other, an argument probably would've broken out if shit hadn't hit the fan.

With the pro down and the kids distracted, the smaller villain smirked and firmly stamped his foot.

Neito knew something was wrong, he could feel it. But he went against all his instincts screaming at him to run like fuck and make it every man for himself, instead kept the pace just behind Uraraka.

He remained vigilant as the group walked, checking his left, his right, listening to everything around him.

The blonde might not have had as much experience with villains as 1A but he was still a Hero student.

He jumped slightly hearing Iida's engines rev from behind him.

Had 1A's class representative finally gone insane? Revving his quirk will just attract the villains. The EXACT OPPOSITE of what they were trying to do!

Monoma spun on his heel's ready to yell at the blue haired boy, but had to stop himself from screaming in frustration when he saw that Iida and Todoroki had run back towards the fight.

That was when something caught his eye. The smirking villain moved his foot and there was a blue light that spread out in a line towards them.

It only took him a few seconds to realise this was the villains quirk, this is how he made the others disappear and now he was going to do the same to the rest of them.

Monoma's mind ran a mile a minute as he quickly lunged forward, grabbing Uraraka's arm as he tugged her off the road making her squeal in shock.

He practically threw himself and Ochaco into the grassy ridge, keeping a tight hold of the others wrist.

Everything happened all at once.

Hawks stirred, pulling himself from the rubble of the wall he'd been thrown in.

He shook dust from his remaining feathers. His eyes widened as he saw the light advancing towards Todoroki and Iida, scrambling faster to get out of the hole.

The situation of what was happening hit both Iida and Todoroki. Tenya kept a tight grip of Shoto's sleeve, starting up his engines ready for another burst to get the two of them away from the danger of the villains quirk.

But they didn't start, cramps shot up the blue haired boys calves as his engines spluttered and stalled, his earlier Recipro coming back to bite him in the butt.

Shoto tried to pull the other boy towards him but underestimated how much force he'd have to use to pull someone as heavy as Iida who was wearing high traction, non-slip trainers so ended up skidding closer to the class rep instead of the other way around.

Iida and Shoto made eye contact, they knew that little mistake cost them the few seconds they had to escape. The light hit the boys and they were gone in an instant.

"Todoroki! TENYA!" Ochako screamed, tears rolling down her face as the light faded and her friends were gone.

Monoma looked at the now empty space in shock and horror as it slowly sunk in that the two of them were now defenceless, Todoroki was their only long distance fighter and Iida was a heavy hitter as well as being fast. He couldn't do shit without copying someone else's quirk and Uraraka wasn't in any shape to help.

The blondes thoughts were cut short as Hawks landed in front of them, wings (or at least what was left of them) stretched out protectively.

Neither of the students had seen the playful number 2 look so serious before and it was honestly kind of scary.

"you two stay behind me. I'll keep you safe." Hawks spoke firmly

"but yo-"

"That is an order from the Number 2 hero" Hawks barked at the two teens, cutting off Uraraka's concerns. The two students were both shocked at this reaction, Hawks had never pulled rank before. 

Then again, this really wasn't a normal situation.

The villains smirked, clearly enjoying the carnage they were creating. The larger villain snorted out a laugh as he took a small step towards the small group, earning a growl from the bird-like hero.

"give up Hawks. There is no way you can win this, not with the few feathers you have left" the smaller villain cackled "accept it we've won."

Hawks glared at the duo before him, refusing to move from in front of the two teens he was protecting.

"why the hell are you doing this?" he growled angrily, shaking his head and continuing before the villains could answer "y'know what. I don't care. There's nothing that you could say to justify this bullshit!"

The smaller of the two villains laughed, like he knew a secret that they didn't. But he said nothing, just smirked as he cackled.

"Hawks... what do we do?" Uraraka asked in a small voice, her eyes wide as she stared at the young pro

"stay behind me. The bull guy's starting to get tired so they're gonnahave to rely on the little guy and I can fly over the pulse he makes with his quirk. I've still got enough feathers to do that and take you two up with me" Hawks' eyes never left the villains even when answering the teens question, his left wing curling round slightly to cover the kids a little more.

The two students didn't argue, staying close to the blonde and each other.

"you really think you can win? you may be number 2 but against us that means nothing" the smaller villain taunted, he seemed to be getting more talkative and less sane with every passing moment.

Hawks said nothing in reply, witty retorts and sass long gone as he stared down his opponent

It took Hawks far longer than he'd like to admit for him to realise that the smaller villain was stalling for time, he was rambling so much because his quirk had a cool down period. How could he have been so stupid to not have noticed that before now.

The winged hero's brow furrowed, the mutation quirk user was too tired to be a major threat now.

If he grabbed the kids and headed towards the town then he could probably put a decent gap between them and the villains before he'd have to land. But there was no way their attackers wouldn't follow and sticking two people who don't care about killing children in a heavily populated area was a really dumb idea.

"I have a plan but it isn't going to be pretty" Hawks mumbled, one tiny feather slipping into each of the remaining kids pockets "when I charge, you two run like hell into town, I'll be able to find you afterwards as long as you've got those feather. But whatever you do, do not look back"

The teens looked at each other slightly worried about what this plan could be. Ochako made a small noise of agreement, clutching the pocket with the feather so she wouldn't lose it.

Monoma however looked up at Hawks even though the hero had his back to them, the unspoken meaning to the pro's words hanging heavy over him

_"it isn't going to be pretty, don't look back - there's going to be blood, you kids don't need to see a dead body"_

Hawks was known for being 'too fast for his own good' but also for doing whatever he needed to do to get his job done. So for Neito it wasn't too much of a stretch to think the pro would kill if he felt he had to.

Before Keigo could charge or the kids could run, the villains cool down must have ended because a manic look flashed through his eyes as he quickly hit his foot into the floor to activate his quirk.

Seeing the flash of pale blue light Hawks grabbed the kids quickly under the arms and launched himself into the air to a height he deemed safe from the energy.

Ururaka squeezed her eyes shut, gripping Hawks sleeve and Monoma just hoped to hell that the hero's grip didn't falter.

Being in the air, none of them expected the invisible force that hit them. It felt like thousands of tiny hot pins repeatedly jabbing into the skin.

The last thing any of the three of them heard as the world went black was the victorious laughter from the villains on the ground below.


	2. It's raining men - Hallelujah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In typical UA fashion, 1-A and Monoma show Hogwarts what it really means to go beyond and make a Plus Ultra entrance. The staff and students of Hogwarts get their first taste of the (dis)organised chaos that is the UA problem children and the hero that is too fast for his own good. 
> 
> Their only saving grace will be Aizawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "abc" - Speech  
> 'abc' - Thoughts

Harry flew round the pitch, eyes darting around the skies as he tried to locate the snitch. The worsening weather made the task harder than it had been at the start of the match.

‘Seriously,’ Harry thought to himself ‘was decent weather too much to ask for?’ He knew that was a pretty stupid question - they were in Scotland after all.

Light flickered across the dark grey clouds, illuminating the grounds below.

“Careful Harry-”

“-Don’t want another lightning scar” The Weasley twins called as they darted past.

More light flashed above them, brighter this time, as the storm got closer.

“I hope this storm doesn’t cost them the game” Hermionie sighed, lowering her binoculars and turning to Neville who was nodding in agreement from beside her in the stands.

“It’s not nice weather for Ron’s first match, that's for damn sure.” Ginny said, eyes looking up at the almost black storm clouds that filled the sky

“Where’d this storm even come from? It wasn’t this bad when they started, just a little cloudy”

The bright blue lights decorated the sky again, making the three Gryffindors frown. This wasn't like any storm they’d seen before.

The weather showed no signs of improvement as the match continued, in fact, it seemed to worsen. The flashes of bluish light began to happen more frequently, putting the flyers a little on edge as they tried to focus on their match all the while keeping an eye out for any lightning hitting the arena.

A large bang echoed across the landscape accompanied by a radiant burst of light, similar and yet significantly different to the thunder and lightning that happened before it. All the players on both sides came to an immediate halt and hovered in the air. Harry frowned as he looked around before focusing on one area of the clouds, he could’ve sworn he’d seen a humanoid figure in the clouds. But that couldn't be right. He was confident that if the dementors returned to Hogwarts he’d have known about it. So if not dementors, then what?

Focusing a little more on that area he realised that he wasn’t mistaken. That was a human - no. Humans. Four of them. And they were falling pretty quickly from the storm clouds.

* * *

Aizawa gasped as his eyes were burned by the light that flashed before him after what felt like hours of darkness. It barely took a second for his survival instincts and years of hero training to kick in. His capture scarf came to life. A quick glance of his surroundings gave him minimal options for anchoring onto as a means to stop his descent.

He sent his scarf out. As it wrapped around the tall metal hoop he grabbed his two closest students - Ashido and Kaminari - and allowed the tension in his now taut scarf to swing himself and his students towards the pole where he intends to stop their descent. He was glad that he was proficient with his capture weapon. Denki was clinging tightly to his back and with his right arm keeping tight hold of Mina he only had one hand on his scarf to support the weight of the three of them.

Hitoshi’s capture gear passed through his peripheral vision and attached to the hoop next to his, he was glad the kid had followed his lead.

“Holy shit, we aren’t dead” Kaminari gasped, eyes wide as he and Mina clung to their teacher. Neither one wanting to let go in fear of falling, not wanting to look down in fear of seeing how far up they really were.

Shota didn’t bother berating the blonde for his bad language. He was thinking the same thing.

Aizawa glanced at the two students in his grasp. Denki was ok, judging by his earlier statement. He moved his eyes to Mina, the pink skinned girl had her face buried in his side shaking as she hugged his waist. He couldn’t tell if she was unharmed, just that she was alive, conscious and had enough strength to hold on. After double checking that both the students with him were alive his eyes moved to Hitoshi, his adoptive son, hanging not too far from him. Shota can see his son regaining composure as Hitoshi’s infamous deadpan replaces the fear that was briefly on his face.

“Hitoshi” Aizawa’s voice had the purple haired teen looking at his adoptive father “I'll take these two down. Do you need help or can you make it down yourself?”

“I’ve got it. Get those two down safe. I’ll be fine”

Aizawa kept his eyes on Hitoshi for a moment longer, giving the teen a chance to change his mind. When nothing more was said Shota gave a nod and the two students he was holding got a small warning before starting their descent.

Denki was straight off the Hero’s back as soon as they were back on solid ground, stumbling over his own feet in his rush. Mina wasn’t too far behind him, not wanting to spend another second off of the ground.

Hitoshi gave his capture gear an experimental tug, making sure it wouldn’t unravel as he made his way down. Aizawa could tease him for being slower later, the man had 15 years more experience than he did and made using the scarf look easy.

Once he was satisfied that the material wouldn’t give way he stepped off of the hoop with a small bounce, not wanting to smack straight into the pole. He knew from embarrassing experience that it would’ve hurt.

One thing the purple haired hero in training hadn’t thought about was the difference in length of his capture weapon and his mentors. The thought only hit him when Shinso realised he’d run out of scarf and was still quite a jump from the floor.

“Well shit” He hissed under his breath as he perched midway to the ground. He knew a way to get out of his current predicament, the only downside was he’d not yet gotten the technique 100% accurate yet.

‘Oh well, no time like the present.’ was his last thought before swinging himself to gain momentum and beginning the technique.

He jerks the scarf, maneuvering it so it would unwrap from around the hoop where he was currently anchored before flicking it so it would latch onto the hoop his dad had just vacated and then sliding down to land beside his friends.

Or at least that was what was supposed to happen.

What actually happened was his gear snagged while unwinding from its tight grip of the hoop above, jerking Hitoshi sharply. This in turn changed the angle that he swung towards the right hand pole, his scarf only just catching on, and practically throwing him towards the group rather than the gentle slide he'd envisioned.

Luckily the fall wasn’t as far as he’d originally thought.

He tried to prepare for the rough landing, but didn’t get his form quite right. His left ankle gave way as soon as it hit the solid ground and Hitoshi was almost certain he heard something snap.

Any further injuries were thankfully prevented as Aizawa caught him before he could face plant in the dirt.

“You ok kid?” Aizawa asked, letting Hitoshi lean on him as he regained his balance.

The teen started to nod but couldn’t stop the sharp intake of breath from the pain he felt when he tried putting weight onto his left leg.

“I’ll take that as a no”

“M fine” Hitoshi grumbled but Aizawa either wasn’t listening or just ignored the teenagers lies.

The teacher had Hitoshi put most of his weight on him as the two of them, along with Ashido and Kaminari, moved to a spot just beside the hoops.

It was at this time that the students noticed that they weren’t alone. There was a large group of people floating in the air, just staring at them. Beyond that, at least a hundred more pairs of eyes were locked onto their small group.

Mina huddled a little closer to her teacher. Usually she could put on a brave face, keep others calm even if she was internally shitting herself.

But not this time. This time she’d been attacked by an unknown enemy, hit with an unknown quirk, thrown into an unknown place and was now being stared at by a bunch of strangers.

Even their Sensei was on guard which made her even more uneasy.

She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder and whipped her head round to see who it was, feeling a little silly when it was just Kaminari. Denki gave her his no worries smile, his hand taking hers and giving a reassuring squeeze.

“You good” he asked quietly, getting just a small nod in return. She was ok, spooked and really wanting to go home, but ok.

“You good?” she asked back. Denki flashed her a smile and nodded back.

“I’m good.” he assured her.

* * *

The two teams had stopped playing almost as soon as they all realised that it was raining people. The Gryffindor team flew together, grouping up as they watched the people who’d just literally fallen from the sky. They moved and swung around on long white scarves like this was a daily occurance.

“What the-”

“-Bloody hell was that”

The twins were both confused and anything that confused those two was super weird. And yet, still finishing each other's sentences. For when the day arrives that those two are not in sync, it will be a sign of the apocalypse.

Harry glanced between the rest of his team hoping someone would shed some light, but they all seemed just as clueless as he was.

“Is… is that one pink?!” The exclamation from one of the Slytherins had the entire Gryffindor team looking to their opponents then back to the weird strangers.

They weren’t wrong.

One of the people who had magically appeared - you’d think that wouldn’t bother any of them anymore but it did. - they were complearly pink. Pink hair, pink skin, just pink. Even Harry knew that something like that was not normal, even for wizards.

He could just about make out the teachers in the stands, watching the strangers with their hands on their wands, ready for anything that might happen. He couldn't see any sign of Dumbledore or Mcgonagall in the crowd and Dumbledore was a hard man to miss. Hopefully that meant they were on their way to the pitch.

Harry gripped his broom tighter. Were these death eaters trying to lure them into a false sense of security by acting helpless? Or even if they weren’t death eaters did they plan to hurt him? Nothing was certain and the fact that these people hadn’t done anything yet set Harry on edge, who knew what tricks they had up their sleeves.

No-one moved, not knowing what to do.

Did they go down and help?

Or would that just be falling into a trap?

So to keep out of any danger and out of the way when the professors inevitably jumped in, the two teams stayed in the sky. Talking between themselves about who these strangers could be.

There was barely time for any of the Gryfindors to exchange theories before another large bang and three other bodies started to fall.

Angelina was the first to voice the words in everyone's mind

“What. The. Fuck”

* * *

Aizawa looked up in horror as he saw three more of his students plummeting to the ground.

This time he wasn’t close enough to save them.

His mind ran at a hundred miles an hour trying to come up with any sort of plan where the outcome would be he wouldn’t have to watch his kids die.

Flashes of red and green mixed with the unmistakable pop and crackle of explosions clued Aizawa into which students it was, although he wasn’t quite sure if that reassured him or not.

On one hand these were three very capable students - Bakugo and Kirishima would be fine as long as they could stick the landing.

On the other hand Midoriya was capable of breaking all the bones in his body just **thinking** the word danger.

Bakugo was known for having a way with words even if every other word out of his mouth should have a censor bar over it and right now was no different. As the trio fell, the ground getting closer and closer every second, the only words that could be heard from any of them of course came from Katsuki.

“Fuck fuck fuck, fucking shit fuck!” Bakugo hissed, his palms crackling as he used his quirk to try and slow his descent.

It didn’t work quite as well as he’d hoped since he had to be careful of the two other boys near him, not wanting to blast them into the ground. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kirishima crossing his arms into an X to protect his face, his body hardening completely.

‘Ok, Ei’s gonna be fine. Good …. Oh shit Deku’ The blonde's attention immediately turned to the green haired boy on his other side. He did have a moment of thought to just let the little fucker save himself but ultimately decided against it.

Izuku had full cowling’s electric green flickering around him but the look on his face told Katsuki that Deku knew as well as he did that not even One for All could protect him from this.

Without giving it to much thought, Bakugo shifted his hand position enough to push him towards Izuku. With one hand he grabbed the back of the other's shirt, using his other hand to control their fall.

Just because the younger teen irritated him didn’t mean he was just going to let him die. He was going to be a Hero damn it and Hero’s don’t let people within reach just fall to their deaths, especially if they can step in and stop it.

Even if it was the shitty nerd.

Kirishima plummeted past the pair towards the ground as Bakugo twisted and turned, doing his best to slow both him and Izuku down but steering and slowing two people with one hand was proving more difficult than he’d thought. The fact that his grip on the others shirt was awkward wasn’t helping.

There was a sickening thud that sounded as Kirishima hit the ground. His body making a crater as he slammed into the earth.

Both Izuku and Katsuki flinched at the sound, neither saying anything but both hoping the same thing - that Eijirou would be ok and that fall wasn’t as bad as it had looked.

Dust filled the surrounding area from the hole that Kiri had made with his body, making Katsuki even more worried that the fall could've done a fair bit of damage.

The explosive blonde quickly regained his composure, letting out more small blasts to keep on course so as not to face plant the floor or end up crashing into one of the weird multicoloured tower things that surrounded them.

When they were close enough to the ground to not cause any fatal damage, Katsuki let go of Izuku. The green haired boy yelped as he fell the short distance, hitting the floor like a sack of potatoes.

He sat up with a groan, running a hand through his hair as he did.

"Kacchan? You ok?" He asked, slowly turning to face where the other boy had just landed.

"Shut the fuck up Deku. I'm fucking fine." Bakugo snapped back. His hand going up to hold his right shoulder, having jolted funny when carrying Izuku.

"Kacchan, you're hurt!?"

"I said fuck off Deku."

"but yo-'' Izuku was cut off by Bakugo smacking a hand over his mouth.

The blonde boy used his head to gesture over to Aizawa and their other classmates, slowly moving his hand away from Midoriya’s mouth and returning it to holding his shoulder.

Before either of them could get moving over to Aizawa's side, Izuku made a small whine like noise and stepped a little closer to Katsuki.

"There's people staring at us." he mumbled, eyes flicking upwards to the people above them just staring down from brooms. They were even more visible now with the dust cloud clearing.

"Fucking ignore them. Don't know what that fucking quirk did but don't let your fucking guard down."

"Blasty! Mido!" Mina quickly ran towards them but before she could reach them a large ball shot between her and them, making her scream and jump backwards.

"Ashido!" Midoriya yelped, jumping backwards into Bakugo as he tried to keep out of the ball's way.

Bakugo grunted as he was shoved into but didn't complain, keeping his eyes on the flying object.

As his eyes swept across the area he raised an eyebrow seeing that the floor was littered with hundreds of red feathers, more slowly fluttering down. Bakugos eyes narrowed

'If those are birdbrains feathers then what the fuck did that quirk do, if this is an illusion then its fucking elaborate which I highly fucking doubt.'

He glared back up at the clouds and at the groups of people on flying sticks. Almost immediately after looking up Katsuki had to shield his eyes from a bright flash of blue light, faintly hearing Mina whimpering a quiet

"Oh not again".

Neither of the boys got a chance to ask what she was talking about, getting their answer before they could voice the question. Their answer came in the form of two more of their classmates falling from seemingly nowhere.

They could tell that these were their classmates from Shoto’s very obvious red and white along with the familiar sounds of Iida’s engines failing to start. Seeing it from this end it was easy for Izuku to see why Mina had been so distressed seeing them fall.

Mina and Izuku watched with wide eyes as Iida and Shoto fell.

And keep falling.

Neither of the boys seemed to be doing anything to stop or slow themselves as they dropped from the sky.

They were over half way to the floor before Todoroki spun in the air, ice shooting from his hand to form a slide.

Shoto grunted as his body smacked into the ice slide, rolling quickly onto his feet so he could slide down more comfortably. Using his right hand to create more ice and right foot to power himself down, he spiralled down towards the ground.

Realising that Iida had no way to break his own fall, Todoroki changed his direction to try and help the class prez.

However Katsuki had also come to this conclusion, firing off his explosions to propel himself forward to catch him.

The blonde and the bicoloured boy collided, Bakugo's momentum taking Shoto off his feet and knocking them both to the ground. As he skidded across the floor, Katsuki felt one of the feathers nick his arm.

'These definitely belong to the bargain bucket.' he grumbled internally, pushing himself into a sitting position.

Luckily for Tenya, Aizawa had seen both boys rush to their classmate’s aid and instinctively knew something was going to go wrong.

He didn't want to leave Hitoshi's side considering the purple haired boy was determined to prove that a broken ankle was something he could just 'walk off' but with Denki distracting Toshi from his injury, the erasure hero lept into action.

Shota used Todoroki's ice to wrap his scarf around and swing himself up to catch his student, who, thank kami, was not struggling.

Iida wasn't the lightest teenager to catch falling from the sky but Aizawa had needed to carry much heavier objects and people in his time as a hero.

He skidded a little as he landed, placing the shaken Tenya on his feet, both being more than grateful that Aizawa hadn't been a moment slower.

* * *

_**~Meanwhile~** _

Harry had absolutely no idea what was going on right now and judging by the expressions on the faces around him, neither did anyone else.

The first four appearing was strange enough on its own but it hadn't been too long before even more people who, going by how they'd reacted to each other, knew the first group of people.

Was this a weird kind of magic?

But he was almost 100% sure that you couldn't just apparate into Hogwarts grounds, that was just something that not even Dumbledore could do.

"Did that guy just explode his hands?" George's voice snapped Harry from his thoughts, the red head was looking to his twin with horrified amazement

"Didn't even use a wand. Could it be a potion?" Fred looked back at his brother, both being intrigued by what could've made the boys hands make explosions like they had been doing.

"That green sparking looks kinda weird too. Foreign magic?"

"Could be George, could be"

The conversation was cut short by a loud thump before either Weasley twin could come up with any other theories on what was going on.

There was a deep hole now in the middle of the quidditch pitch.

A deep, human shaped hole.

Harry felt his jaw drop. He would've been angry that these random strangers had just made a hole in the pitch if that hole wasn't human shaped.

What on earth was going on right now. The entirety of Hogwarts had just seen a kid fall to his death.

Even the Slytherin team looked horrified, some glancing over to the Gryffindors to see what they were doing while everything was going on. The two teams are still hovering unsurely, waiting for someone, anyone, to make the first move.

"We should stay where we are until the professors say otherwise" Katie spoke up, speaking not just to her team but the Slytherins as well. They all looked to be in agreement, none wanting to make a sudden move and risk drawing any unwanted attention from the people below.

Ron was more than glad that he'd made the decision to join the other Gryffindors when this had all started, safety in numbers and all that.

He was especially glad when a bludger shot between some of the people on the ground, causing the pink creature to let out an exceptionally loud scream. Being on his own during this would've probably had him shaking right off his broom.

Nobody got a chance to say anything in reply to Katie's suggestion as another flash and crash produced more falling people.

Ron had wanted to blame the flash bang on the Slytherins, thinking they were playing a dirty trick with magic to throw them off their game.

Red feathers falling from the sky? That was like some kind of prank brothers would’ve pulled, not that they would cheat, Fred and George were a lot of things but they weren’t cheaters.

That idea soon went out the window seeing as the green team looked just as freaked out as they did.

The longer this went on the more obvious, from both student and professor reactions, this was no prank. Whatever this was, it was real. Especially seeing how white they had turned with the latest flash.

Plus, not even his brothers could've pulled off something this big.

The two newest arrivals weren't making any sort of move as they fell. Even if they were weary of these people, the Hogwarts students all held their breath. Hoping that these two weren't going to end up as another hole in the ground.

As the figures got closer to the floor Ron and Harry got ready to turn their heads, not wanting to witness these two hit the ground.

Instead of hearing the bodies hit the ground there was a rush of cold air.

The two boys cracked their eyes open a little, jaws immediately dropping at the sight of a huge pillar of ice that had appeared. Fred and George looked on in amazement, muttering to each other about the uses of such a power.

Then the explosions started again, taking most of the attention back to that guy.

Ron had to admit that would be super cool if it wasn't bloody terrifying.

They blinked and missed whatever had happened in that next brief moment.

The older looking man with the spider-magic scarf thing had apparated to the other side of the ice pillar.

It had to be apparition, there was nothing else that could explain him moving so quick.

Both of the newest people were now 'safe' on the ground, talking amongst one another but too quietly for any of the quidditch players could hear from the distance they were.

“These look like any death eaters you’ve seen before?” Ron murmured as he inched closer to Harry. The ‘chosen one’ shook his head slowly, to fixated on the strangers to give his friend a verbal answer.

_**~** _

Hermionie kept her binoculars hovered just in front of her face, not sure if she should watch and study the strange people or keep a watchful eye on the team above.

This was like no magic she’d ever seen or even read about.

People just materialising out of thin air just couldn’t be possible, so where had they come from? She frowned as she mulled this over in her head.

The new arrivals didn’t look like they were muggles but they didn’t look like anyone from the magic community that she’d met.

It was a possibility that the uniforms the younger looking strangers seemed to be wearing were forigen magic school uniforms though, as she’d only met two forigen schools out of the many that were across the globe.

Then again, seeing how the professors were reacting to these people showing up. This was definitely not an expected visit.

The Gryffindor girl glanced between her companions but they looked just as lost as her.

Her concentration was taken off of everything going on below when she felt something get tangled into her hair. Thinking that someone in the row behind her had dropped something, she ran a hand through her bushy hair to find what had gotten tangled. Almost immediately yanking her hand back once she’d found it, sucking air in through her teeth from a pain in her finger.

‘Whatever was dropped was pretty sharp’ she thought to herself, studying the papercut-like slice on her finger.

“Are you ok Hermione?” Nevillie asked quietly, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention to whatever their little trio was doing.

“I’m ok” She assured, giving her worried friend a small smile “just caught my finger on something."

Neville eyed her nervously for a second before turning back to see what was going on below, his face still full of concern for his friend and housemate. Her words not really doing much to ease his worry.

Trying again, Hermione reached back to find what was in her hair, Neville still watching at the corner of his eye just in case something else happened. She made sure to be extra gentle this time as she plucked the sharp object from her curls.

Ginny turned her attention from the pitch to her housemate as the girl beside her made a quiet confused noise, raising an eyebrow at her

“Why do you have a feather?” She asked the older Gryffindor, seeing the bright red bird feather in her hand. Hermione gave a small mumble that sounded a little like “I’m not sure”.

Suddenly the older girl gasped and jumped to her feet, starling both Ginny and Neville with the sudden movement.

“I knew I’d seen something like this before” Hermione said eagerly as she lent as far over the barrier as she could, binoculars in hand “There. On the grass. This looks a lot like the red objects that fell earlier. Maybe they're the same, if not similar.”

“You think so?” Ginny looked at the feather in the other’s hand curiously, then up at the sky to try figure what the large feather could've come from.

“Maybe that means it’s over” Neville said quietly “The feathers fell before this all started, so maybe this falling now means it’s finished… whatever IT is” He hoped his theory was right.

People falling from the sky was really, really unsettling.

He was proved wrong by another deafening crack that made everyone in the stands flinch, followed by another handful of feathers floating gently from the clouds. This second fall of feathers were quickly ignored as a larger red ball appeared from the rumbling clouds.

The three Gryffindors watched with wide eyes as the slow falling red mass split, two small tatty wings appearing on either side.

“Is that a hippogriff?” Someone in the stand wondered aloud. Hermione had wondered the same thing for a brief moment but had soon discarded that idea. Having been so close to Buckbeak before, she was fairly confident that those weren't hippogriff wings.

‘Maybe a gryffin? No they look too small’ Before she could figure out what kind of creature this could be, a gasp from Ginny brought her full attention back to the winged creature.

To everyone’s shock it wasn’t like any of the winged magical beasts they’ve seen before. It was a person with two bright red wings sprouting from their back.

The students in the stands watched as the winged creature pushed two others away from them before falling faster towards the ground.

The other two were… floating?

Just when things looked like they couldn’t get any weirder, the feather yanked itself from Hermione’s grip and shot straight towards the falling winged being.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hawks gasped as a sudden rush of cold air hit him. The shock of not being dead was quickly shoved aside, he could be confused by this later. Right now he had two students to worry about keeping safe.

The winged hero still had his arms and wings wrapped protectively around Monoma and Uraraka from when they had first been hit with the quirk, both students had their eyes screwed shut as protection from the wind.

To slow their fall, even just a little, Hawks spread his wings out as wide as he could manage with how small they were. He was surprised just how much their descent was slowed by his fluffy, poor excuse for wings.

“S-sorry. I panicked and activated my quirk” Uraraka mumbled quietly, her cheeks puffed out to combat some of the quirk induced nausea.

“You ok kid?” Keigo asked worriedly. Despite his young age, dealing with kids wasn’t one of his strong points. Especially when he wasn’t overly familiar with the drawbacks of their quirks.

“Uh huh” she gave a small nod, slowly opening her eyes to look at the Pro but not daring to look down.

Monoma shakily reached over and grabbed her hand, not something he’d have done under any normal circumstance but this was the furthest thing from normal right now.

“Let your quirk drop off me, I can copy it and ease the strain”

“I can’t. If I let it go we all drop” Uraraka squeaked, speaking quickly and a little panicky.

Hawks grit his teeth, trying desperately to come up with a plan. His wings were far too small for him to fly the three of them back to the ground. Hell they’d barely had the power to get them a few feet off the floor.

Then it hit him. All of a sudden he could feel his feathers again, scattered below.

Whatever the quirk had done, it hadn’t destroyed them like he’d feared.

“My feathers are below us. It’ll be a bumpy ride but should be able to fly us down once my wings reform. My connection with them is weak but they’ll come back when I’m closer” he explained, glancing over his shoulder quickly to try and judge the distance between them and the floor.

“Could you make it faster without us? Would that be easier?” Monoma asked, the question making Hawks almost drop them.

“Well yeah. But I’m not gonna drop you!” he squawked, sounding horrified.

“I can copy Uraraka!” Ochako’s eyes widened at Neitos words, his plan clicking in her head

“We’ll be fine. Let us go and get your feathers.” She agreed, backing up Monoma in urging Hawks to let them go.

“... Aizawa’s gonna kill me” Hawks groaned before letting go of the two teenagers, using his wings to angle himself into a nosedive the second the gravity quirk was released.

With the link being as weak as it was with the previously thought destroyed feathers, they took a little convincing but once the bond was strengthened they shot straight up towards their owner.

Each feather connected into its place as his wings reformed and within moments the large red wings were almost whole again.

Grinning like a kid on Christmas, Keigo gave a flap of his wings and with ~~way more~~ a little more of a flourish than really necessary he launched himself back into the sky. Going straight to help Monoma and Uraraka back to the safety of solid ground.

As soon as Hawks had let her go, Ochako kept a tight grip on Monoma’s hand and reactivated her quirk. At the same time, Neito activated his own. He copied the zero-gravity quirk so the strain of holding them both wasn't solely on Uraraka.

Even with the blonde keeping himself in the air, Uraraka refused to let go of his hand. She wasn’t going to let go of the only familiar thing around any time soon.

Being very new to the gravity quirk, Monoma had gone a little pale as the nausea kicked in pretty quick.

He struggled to keep himself weightless and not float away into the atmosphere. But with Uraraka keeping hold of him, for once he wasn't complaining about being so close to a member of 1A, they kept themselves from floating away or plummeting to the ground.

Hawks couldn’t remember a time when he’d felt this alive. He always felt naked without his wings, but when the quirk had hit the feathers originally he’d still had this fuzzy feeling - like they’d still been there. It had been the weirdest feeling.

Having them back again was. The best. Feeling. **Ever**

He flew up into the air, feeling the wind ruffling through his feathers with the biggest grin on his face. Once he was in the air, just slightly higher than the two floating teenagers, Hawks kept two feathers at the ready just in case and dove to catch the students.

Thankfully the worst didn’t happen and the gravity quirk only released once Hawks had Monoma and Uraraka safely in his hold.

Something Monoma was very thankful for, the quirk induced nausea was making keeping ‘Zero Gravity’ activated difficult.

He kept their decent slow, not wanting to just suddenly drop. The kids had been through enough without throwing that on them too.

As soon as the trio were on the floor, Neito stumbled a few paces forward before falling to his knees, promptly emptying his stomach on the grass. Uraraka made her way to his side, gently rubbing his back. She knew exactly how the blonde felt and knew that it really sucked.

“Uraraka!” Midorya called out as he ran over, tripping over his feet a little as he rushed to his friends side

“Deku! You’re ok. I'm so glad you’re ok” She smiled shakily as she hugged her best friend, seeing most the other members of her class heading towards them. Tears welled up in her eyes and she smiled as she saw them alive, her smile falling as she realised they were missing someone “Guys… Where’s Kirishima?”

“He’s in a hole” Bakugo called over, gesturing to the human shaped hole in the ground

“So... Everyone made it?” Monoma asked breathlessly, wiping his mouth as he slowly rolled himself to sit beside Uraraka.

Iida gave a sharp nod, heading over to check on his classmates with Mina hot on his heels

“Yes. I believe that means everyone is accounted for.”

Getting his answer Neito gave a small shaky smile “Never thought I’d be so happy to see you guys.”

Keigo gave a small laugh out of relief. Everyone was alive, everyone was safe.

How they got out of that alive was a mystery but he was definitely not going to argue this outcome.

He turned around to get a good look of his surroundings but instead of that he came face to face, almost nose to nose with a very, **very** angry Aizawa.

All he could do was grin sheepishly, giving a small nervous chuckle as the steeley crimson glare was locked onto him.

Out of the pan and into the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in the movies Ron doesn't start Quidditch until Half Blood Prince but in the books he starts in Order of the Phoenix which is what we're going with.


End file.
